


The Undying Caress of Destruction

by solieetlunami



Category: Tanz der Vampire | Dance of the Vampires - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Manipulation, Insecure Alfred, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Sexism, Sexuality Crisis, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solieetlunami/pseuds/solieetlunami
Summary: When caught off in a snowstorm, it’s not the village Alfred and the Professor find, but the castle of Count von Krolock. When they get taken in, Alfred and the professor might be closer to their target of research than they think..An exploration of Alfred and Professor Abronsius finding shelter at castle von Krolock, instead of the village.
Relationships: Alfred & Graf von Krolock (Tanz der Vampire), Alfred/Graf von Krolock (Tanz der Vampire)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	The Undying Caress of Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> After being in the TVD fandom for quite some time, I decided to give a try to writing again: about our favorite student Alfred and creepy vampire lord Count von Krolock. :)
> 
> I had the beginning planned out for a while already, but other than that I just got on with the flow, writing this in around 2 days since I was so excited, I hope it shows and you will enjoy my wee attempt! 🙂 
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

“Professor? Professor?” He called out in the wind. 

Snow like tiny razors cut all around him, piercing into the fairly small exposed skin of his face. Small particles of ice covered his eyelashes and brows, making it a struggle to see his Professor, who was currently lost to his eyes. And lost in the snowstorm, in other people’s mind, he might be lost forever in weather like this. 

‘’Hey, ho, hey! Where are you Professor?‘’

Absolutely nothing. 

‘’Hey, ho, hey! Where shall I go?‘’ He cried, but all was lost, as the sounds of the storm overmastered his quivering voice. He felt he could cry, but tried to comfort his mind. 

Abronsius would probably sat upon a rock, making notes about god knows what, and whenever he was writing, everyone, and everything was but dead to him, just him and his notes. 

But.. Dead? No! A sweat broke through him for the 100th time since he lost his mentor. No, he could not be! Alfred struggled through the thick snow, trying to look around for any sign, _anything_ that could help him. He wished it so greatly.

“Just a sign Professor! ‘’ 

No signs nor his wishes were granted.

‘’I cannot see you!’’ 

I must find him or else- 

A howl corrupted all his thoughts and made him shake from the tips of his frozen toes to his cold ears.

A wolf, a pack of wolves, and from the distance he knew they weren’t far off! Oh no, what would become of him.. First, they would reach the professor and kill him (If he wasn’t dead already) and then they would come for him.. 

He would try to run for mere seconds before his piteous attempt would be interrupted by the feelings of his body being torn to shreds, and they would feast on his flesh. He would be a mere meal for the wolfs, and nobody will hear from him ever again. 

Because surely they would not include him on the newspaper, only _"Scientist killed in Transylvania."_ Only that..

No, it cannot be! He had to fight and be strong.. For him, and for the Professor, for their journey.

And just when that happened, he could make out the outlines of a.. Umbrella.. 

Of course, Professor Abronsius’ umbrella! 

It was jutting out quite a large amount of snow, the professor’s form hidden. Alfred ran as fast as he can, and willed his frozen hands to dig and dig to retrieve his mentor from the cold and white embrace of death. 

Alfred laughed, the sound coming out of his throat like faltering hiccups. ‘’Professor, I have found you at last! ‘’ Altough he found out quickly, he was talking to yet again, nobody but himself, since his Professor was frozen stiff from all the ice. 

Still.. He had reached one goal, finding his Professor, so they could get to shelter. 

But where would that shelter be? 

That was yet again another puzzle he had to solve for himself. But he knew he had to look _fast_ , if he would stand in this weather for much longer.. He feared he would end up in the same state as Professor Abronsius, who he currently had on his back. 

Where to now? He asked himself as he walked step by step, the snow squeezing against his trembling legs. Alfred got lost quite frequently, but getting lost in a snowstorm in what had to be a place he has never been to, Transylvania, it _had_ to be the largest ill luck he ever had. And that ill luck could also possibly result in his death too. 

Another howl made it’s presence known, and he felt his heart sink even lower, if that was possible by now.

Alfred cried out into the storm, finding his eyes could not even produce tears, as his face was nearly frozen stiff, just as the rest of his body. ‘’No, I have to endure, ‘’ He wept, walking without a direction, as the sounds of the wolves began to surround every escape. North, East, South, West, he could hear them everywhere. 

To his horror a sharp pain twisted into his ankle as he faltered when he stepped forwards, he cried out as he fell to his knees in the snow. Alfred groaned as the pain did not withdrew but instead intensified with the cold temperature he was currently in. Weakly, he stood up and gripped the arms of Abronsius tightly around him. In all of his pain, he has not noticed the sounds growing stronger. 

“ Get away, you filth! ” He flailed wildly around himself, seeing nothing but the torment of the night sky surrounding him and the looming darkness of the forest, staring down at him but doing nothing. All the sentimentations and physical overexertion seemed to took it’s toll as his quavering legs gave out beneath him and he fell face first into the snow. 

For how long, he did not know. Time was but transitory, and he was alone in the wilderness of a nightmare, dark, cold and desolate..

_Rise, youngling._

His eyes flashed open and he lifted up – Despite his protesting ankle - from the frigid heap of snow that almost entirely covered him and the Professor. That low and pulling voice.. It sounded far away, but yet it spoke to him in his mind. He was thankful, because he feared he would otherwise not have woken up. How peculiar. 

Alfred fought his way up his feet, still with the professor clinging to him in his frozen position. He could hear the wolves no more, and his narrowed and tired eyes scanned his surroundings, it seemed they found themselves at the edge of the forest, in a field. He looked further up ahead, as far as his sight could see and.. there! He saw it! Their salvation! 

In the distance, throughout the snow and darkness, he could make out the sight of possibly the largest castle he’s ever seen throughout his years. Finally, now on to the journey to get there. He made way to the tall gates, which, could he have more luck, were opened. 

He limped his way to the doors he could just make out across the large field, however, the closer he got to the castle, the more intimidating it became. 

For a castle this large, the person who owned it must be of high status, would that someone even allow _mere_ travelers like him and his Professor inside his renowned estate? He was unsure.. But such doubts he would deal with later. 

For now he was as relieved as a prey unharmed that he did not fell in the trap the wolves set up, he managed to escape those claws and they were now safe within the gates of this grand castle which was getting closer the more steps he took. 

But the more steps he took, the more he felt his ankle protesting, his legs and arms burning, and his mind shutting down. But, he was so close.. So close to the doors. His eyes fluttered closed and open, his conscience drifting between right and wrong. It kept going on before he stumbled, the world was turning, his heart racing, and then.. The castle fell down, as did he, into a restless slumber.

The wind howled, and for one split second, he was afraid he still laid there, in the frozen landscape, awaiting his final judgement between life and death on that field. He moved his fingers, and met the soft fabric of a blanket, which covered his form. 

He realized he was in a room, safely inside. He could even feel there were multiple blankets making him feel warmed up, and for the first time in what seemed forever, he felt remotely safe and comfortable.

However, when he tried to move he realized, where even was he? Where was Professor Abronsius? _Just when I thought I’ve found him, I might have to search for him again.._

He finally opened his eyes and took in his unfamilair and rich surroundings, and for one second he completely forgot what has happened beforehand. 

All the events came back to him as he shifted up from his position in the luxurious sofa he lied upon. The snowstorm, him losing Professor Abronsius, the howling of the wolves, his ankle, the castle.. 

Everything came back, and he realized now how lucky he was for surviving all those events.

While Alfred was deep in thought, he failed to notice something other than his mentor was gone. Wait.. Something’s missing. 

He felt his arms, then his chest, legs, and they lacked a certain something, namely, his _forsaken_ clothes. 

While he understood it was a necessary thing from someone suffering from hypothermia (Something he learned early on), it was a badly embarrassing thought, being naked except his small-clothes in a castle with a host who he hasn’t even met, but apparently unclothed him and took care of him. 

Except if this host had servants, surely he had those in a castle this big, right? But in all the time he has been awake, he would’ve expected one to come out by now. 

Alfred also noted the slight nausea he felt in his stomach and the ache in his head. He did not recall having felt that earlier, no matter how much he tried to think of it. But again, he was still weak, maybe it’ll come back to him at a later time.

Alfred looked around the large room, and found he was set in the library. His book-loving student side rejoiced in the sight of so many books, books beyond measure is what he saw, large, small, thick, or thin! Altough the decor and decoration seemed a little off to him, dark and cryptic gargoyles were apparently a thing his host quite liked. And he also saw large paintings whose eyes seemed to stare into his very soul, he couldn’t help but shiver.

And if he narrowed his sights, cobwebs everywhere! 

The more he looked around, the more unsettled he began to feel. Who’s domain was this? And had he made the right choice to go here, surely he and Professor haven’t walked into another- 

“I see you have awoken, youngling.”

Alfred whipped his head around to see a dark looming figure standing in the doorway. He couldn’t quite make out it’s form, but he knew it definitely came from a man. 

Though the voice was low and baritone, he could’t help but feel himself releasing some of the tension that has build up to hear it was a man’s voice and not that of something from his deepest nightmares.

Alfred swallowed thickly, staring at what he presumed was their host. “Y-Yes, and I thank you sir,” He tried his best to bow deeply in his current situation. “For taking in me and my Professor, I wouldn’t know what would’ve happened otherwise.. With _us_ I mean.”

The unknown figure stood as still as the gargoyles around him, until finally at last he revealed himself. 

A tall man stepped into the light, dressed in the finest clothes he has ever seen. And when Alfred looked up, he also saw undeniably, one of the most handsomest of faces he has ever seen, if he had to admit. Long black hair was streaked with a small amount of grey hairs that contrasted greatly with his extremely pale skin.

There was no mistake that he was the lord of this castle, for there was a regal and cool air about him only people of high status had. 

When the man’s lips turned upwards into a smile he could only describe as pleased Alfred realized his staring had became longer than was appropriate. He quickly muttered an apology and kept his eyes to the floor. 

“There’s no need to thank me, young man. It is but a necessity. I could hardly leave two travelers in need just outside my doorstep.”

Alfred heard the thick Romanian and cultivated accent, and couldn’t help but find his voice soothing to his ears. Shyly, Alfred looked up at the imposing man.

The man gave a slight bow and spoke: “Let me introduce myself, I am Count von Krolock. Master of these lands, where you unfortunately found yourself lost in.” 

Alfred’s eyes doubled in size and quickly bowed again, he could tell the man was of high status, but a Count, a Count with lands of rich size! 

“My apologies! C-Count, I did not know. Thank you again for.. ‘’ He looked at the warm fireplace behind him, and the covers he was covered in. ‘’Ehm, everything.’’ He finished quite lamely. 

After a few seconds of scolding himself internally Krolocks voice spoke up again. 

“Might I have the pleasure of knowing your name, brave one?’’ The Count inquired, and Alfred felt his eyes on him. 

“My name is Alfred, my lord, ” He replied, as formal as he could. Because unfortunately unlike the Count, he was not gifted with much social skills or any formal speech, but he tried his best. It wasn’t like he spoke to wealthy Counts everyday, after all. 

Alfred hesitated, “And.. Thank you kindly sir, but I.. I am not brave.” He turned his head upwards and found himself being watched by intense eyes, there was a quick gleam of something he could not describe, but it was already gone before he knew. 

He could not find it in himself to look away, somehow captivated the longer he gazed into them. One part was fascinated by this stranger and wanted to get closer, but the opponent side warned him not to trust this strange man so quickly. 

That side probably spoke truth, as he learned from back home that things were not so easily given without something in return, he merely hoped he and the Professor had something worthy they could give this imposing man, who would be the judge of that.

‘’I think you are selling yourself short, _Alfred._ ’’ The Count consoled, his voice was warm and soft, just as his eyes. Alfred’s cheeks warmed and he drew the blankets tighter around him, unsure of what to say or think. 

After all, it wasn’t very often, not often at all, that compliments were reserved for him. The most compliments he ever got was from the Professor, and most of the times it was with loads of chastise right after over how he could do it better afterwards. 

Krolock fixed him with an unreadable gaze after Alfred failed to answer, instead choosing to look away anxiously, draping the blankets around him so nothing could be uncovered, because he only now realizes half his flimsy chest was uncovered the major part of their conversation, much to his dreadful humiliation. 

_So utterly stupid.._ He thought to himself.

He found Krolock watching his every move, - And did he see it clearly or was it his mind playing tricks? – smirking. Outside of the nausea he was feeling, he felt his belly whirling, and his heart working overtime, the warmth on his skin duplicating twice than before. 

Alfred nodded, yet again, awkwardly, fiddling with the edges of the blanket. _Since when did he become so mute?_ He asked himself cringe-worthy. However, the Count did not seem to mind, as he instead continued to smile at him in earnest, despite having the most clumsiest rake as a conversation partner. 

“I want to clarify that you and your Professor can stay and heal as long as you find yourself willing to. It is not often that we get visitors around here, so we consider each one as a blessing. ‘’ The Count  
expressed, “I look forward to getting to know each other Alfred, hopefully you feel the same way. ” The gleam in his eyes swept Alfred up in a haze of warmth and comfort. 

_”.. Yes.”_ He breathed, eyes narrowed in a daze.

Count von Krolock nodded his head, and somewhere inside his head a voice spoke that it looked like he was agreeing to some kind of agreement. But such thoughts were too far away from him to properly think about it. 

“Sleep well, dear Alfred, you'll need it.” 

And so he did, his eyes closed despite his protests against it, the last thing before consciousness took over was Krolock’s intent eyes holding his. 

When Alfred was fast asleep, Krolock gazed over the young man slouched over the sofa with new found thirst in his eyes. “No need to worry, Alfred, you’ll have your fair share of rest.. For now.” And with that, he left the room and declared: 

Alfred’s soul and innocence would be _his._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader, I hope you liked this! 
> 
> I am actually toying with the idea of turning it into a multi-chaptered story, but that differs if you guys would also be interested (If so, please let me know!) and if I think I can flesh it out into a good story. :)
> 
> So let me know what you think of it and hopefully I see you soon!


End file.
